Balala the Fairies (song)
"Balala the Fairies" is the theme song of Balala the Fairies, and the ending theme of Balala the Fairies: The Mystery Note and Balala the Fairies: Finding Melody. Lyrics TV Size Mandarin= 传说有个魔仙堡　 有个女王不得了 每个魔仙得她指导　 都盼望世界更美好 变大变小真的奇妙　 一个咒语一个符号 一不小心　就会一团糟 我有个好提议　 就约定在一起 去寻找魔法的秘密 一看到巧克力　 特别是草莓的 我知道我无能为力 巴啦啦小魔仙　咒语一呼喊　 就展开正义的一战 巴啦啦小魔仙　咒语一呼喊　 会实现最美的梦想 有了友爱力量　 我的法力变强 战胜灰暗忧伤　 我们才能够成长 |-|Pinyin= Chuánshuō yǒu gè mó xiān bǎo yǒu gè nǚwáng bùdéle měi gè mó xiān dé tā zhǐdǎo dōu pànwàng shìjiè gèng měihǎo biàn dà biàn xiǎo zhēn de qímiào yīgè zhòuyǔ yīgè fúhào yī bù xiǎoxīn jiù huì yītuánzāo wǒ yǒu gè hǎo tíyì jiù yuēdìng zài yīqǐ qù xúnzhǎo mófǎ de mìmì yī kàn dào qiǎokèlì tèbié shì cǎoméi de wǒ zhīdào wǒ wúnéngwéilì bā lā lā xiǎo mó xiān zhòuyǔ yī hūhǎn jiù zhǎnkāi zhèngyì de yī zhàn bā lā lā xiǎo mó xiān zhòuyǔ yī hūhǎn huì shíxiàn zuìměi de mèngxiǎng Yǒule yǒu'ài lìliàng wǒ de fǎlì biàn qiáng zhànshèng huī'àn yōushāng wǒmen cái nénggòu chéngzhǎng |-|English= In the legendary Fairy Castle There is a great queen She guides all the fairies And hopes for a better world Growing big and small is amazing A spell with a symbol If you are not careful, it'll go wrong I have a good idea you can agree To find the secret of magic As soon as I see chocolate especially strawberry I know I can't help it Balala Fairies, shout the spell Start fighting for justice Balala Fairies, shout the spell Making beautiful dreams come true With the power of friendship Our energy is stronger Defeating darkness and sorrow We can grow Full Version Mandarin= 传说有个魔仙堡　 有个女王不得了 每个魔仙得她指导　 都盼望世界更美好 变大变小真的奇妙　 一个咒语一个符号 一不小心　就会一团糟 我有个好提议　 就约定在一起 去寻找魔法的秘密 一看到巧克力　 特别是草莓的 我知道我无能为力 巴啦啦小魔仙　咒语一呼喊　 就展开正义的一战 巴啦啦小魔仙　咒语一呼喊　 会实现最美的梦想 有了友爱力量　 我的法力变强 战胜灰暗忧伤　 我们才能够成长 就算魔法多神奇　 夺到魔法的彩石 比不上我得到友谊　 有了爱世界才美丽 一次探险一起游历　 一种鼓励一点勇气 为这世界　送上了奇迹 我有个好提议　 就约定在一起 去寻找魔法的秘密 一看到巧克力　 特别是草莓的 我知道我无能为力 巴啦啦小魔仙　咒语一呼喊　 就展开正义的一战 巴啦啦小魔仙　咒语一呼喊　 会实现最美的梦想 有了友爱力量　我的法力变强 战胜灰暗忧伤　我们才能够成长 小魔仙　来到人间　 一整天　帮助别人不空闲 小魔仙　不怕危险　 手一点　抵挡风雨和雷电 小魔仙　可爱的脸　 小魔仙　正义的心不改变 |-|Pinyin= Chuánshuō yǒu gè mó xiān bǎo yǒu gè nǚwáng bùdéle měi gè mó xiān dé tā zhǐdǎo dōu pànwàng shìjiè gèng měihǎo biàn dà biàn xiǎo zhēn de qímiào yīgè zhòuyǔ yīgè fúhào yī bù xiǎoxīn jiù huì yītuánzāo wǒ yǒu gè hǎo tíyì jiù yuēdìng zài yīqǐ qù xúnzhǎo mófǎ de mìmì yī kàn dào qiǎokèlì tèbié shì cǎoméi de wǒ zhīdào wǒ wúnéngwéilì bā lā lā xiǎo mó xiān zhòuyǔ yī hūhǎn jiù zhǎnkāi zhèngyì de yī zhàn bā lā lā xiǎo mó xiān zhòuyǔ yī hūhǎn huì shíxiàn zuìměi de mèngxiǎng Yǒule yǒu'ài lìliàng wǒ de fǎlì biàn qiáng zhànshèng huī'àn yōushāng wǒmen cái nénggòu chéngzhǎng Jiùsuàn mófǎ duō shénqí duó dào mófǎ de cǎi shí bǐ bù shàng wǒ dédào yǒuyì yǒule ài shìjiè cái měilì yīcì tànxiǎn yīqǐ yóulì yī zhǒng gǔlì yīdiǎn yǒngqì wèi zhè shìjiè sòng shàngle qíjī wǒ yǒu gè hǎo tíyì jiù yuēdìng zài yīqǐ qù xúnzhǎo mófǎ de mìmì yī kàn dào qiǎokèlì tèbié shì cǎoméi de wǒ zhīdào wǒ wúnéngwéilì bā lā lā xiǎo mó xiān zhòuyǔ yī hūhǎn jiù zhǎnkāi zhèngyì de yī zhàn bā lā lā xiǎo mó xiān zhòuyǔ yī hūhǎn huì shíxiàn zuìměi de mèngxiǎng yǒule yǒu'ài lìliàng wǒ de fǎlì biàn qiáng zhànshèng huī'àn yōushāng wǒmen cái nénggòu chéngzhǎng xiǎo mó xiān lái dào rénjiān yī zhěng tiān bāngzhù biérén bù kòngxián xiǎo mó xiān bùpà wéixiǎn shǒu yīdiǎn dǐdǎng fēngyǔ hé léidiàn xiǎo mó xiān kě'ài de liǎn xiǎo mó xiān zhèngyì de xīn bù gǎibiàn |-|English= TBA Category:Songs Category:Miracle Dance Category:Balala the Fairies